Two side of the mirror
by WoNdErLaNd Or NeVeRlAnD
Summary: Alice Liddell tries to go to wonderland through her looking glass. But instead finds another Alice...and a nasty surprise...
1. Two Sides of The Mirror

Two Sides Of The Mirror.

**Hello! : 3 this is just a Little one –shot I came up with a long time ago. So I decided to post it now (For the papers where accumulating too much space XD) I'm sorry if is no good. And sorry for the grammar. But I tried my best. Enjoy. **

Now, Alice didn't find it strange. In fact, she found it fascinating! Looking straight into your mirror and find someone else's reflection? Fascinating! But also strange and scary.

Alice took some percussion and examined the figure. She shook her head left to right many times until it gave her a headache. The reflection did the same.

Alice was trying to go to wonderland earlier, through the looking glass (It seemed the most preferable thing to do in the messy situation she got herself in) in her room at the orphanage, but instead she ended in the same place. The only difference…Her reflection.

Alice never had blonde hair or blue eyes. Despite what the people said of her baby appearance, Alice was always a hard-core green eyed brunette.

What has gone to her mirror?

Problems with identification reflection?

Broken Glass?

Alice was still in awe at what was happening.

Wonderland was always choosing how Alice would look like and when. But she never thought being a blonde was a preference.

No…that will never be. No matter what, Alice always controlled wonderland. And she liked her appearance (Or somewhat).

The blonde girl stared endlessly at Alice.

_She may be my age. _Thought Alice, _if it is someone else. _

Alice could only stare back.

"Curioser, Curioser…" She said out loud. Loud enough for the reflection to hear.

"Wow, I never thought someone else could come up with that…" Spoke the girl with a will of her own. Finally blinking her eyes and moving freely about (Or as much she could. For she was still trapped inside the mirror!).

"For that is what I say!"

Alice jumped back. Now knowing that she hasn't lost her mind (Or the last little bit of it).

Now she must discover who this stranger is!

"Excuse me-"Started Alice politely. Only to be interrupted by the apparition (that's what Alice decided to call her. For she did not have another name for it.)

"I did not know others could also travel through mirrors! I thought I was the only one."

While the apparition talked non-stop, Alice checked the back of her mirror.

_No, I wasn't set up. _

No. No indeed! There was no one _behind _the mirror. So she was clearly _inside _of it.

"I was…" Interrupted Alice since the other wouldn't stop babbling.

"Going to ask you…who are you?"

The figure looked at Alice blindly. Then smiled like a Cheshire.

"I am Alice Kingsleih. At your service."

The "Other Alice" (now that we know her name) bowed holding to pieces of her dress at the cuffs in her finger tips. And bowed low enough for her to actually _reach the atmosphere in _"Real Alice's"(Or that's what Liddell thought) world. Then set back in the glass. In the position she was before.

Alice Liddell looked at her in fascination.

"Your name is Alice?" Asked Liddell curious.

"Very well it is." Kingsleih made sure…" What's yours?"

Alice took a moment to respond. She dint have the curtsey (for she never did towards other people. She was always that cold. But we all know that Alice isn't mean. Ruthless maybe but not mean or cold hearted.) To bow or show respect. She just said it flatly.

"Alice. Alice Liddell."

Kingsleih gasped.

"Well, what a coincidence. A curious coincidence!"

_Very curious indeed. _

"And..." Liddell continued.

"What are you doing in my mirror?"

Kingsleih dint even hesitate in answering this question.

"Well, I was trying to go to Wonderland but instead I found _you _in my mirror! So the question is…"

She took a pause to breathe and calm down.

"What are _you _doing in my mirror?"

Liddell laughed.

_Clever girl._

"I'm not in anybody's mirror! That's nonsense! And why would you go to Wonderland? No one goes to my wonderland! No one, except some people, even knows it exits! So in other words…"

Liddell took a moment to breathe. "No one can go to Wonderland but me! Who created it?"

Kingsleih looked at Liddell in confusion. "Oh you must be wrong. I'm the one of Wonderland. I think we are talking of different places."

There was a little silence until Liddell broke it.

"You may be right…"

_But…_

"But then again…" She continued speaking her mind. "Why do you call it wonderland? And your name is Alice? Then it is a curious coincidence. Not to mention traveling through a mirror."

Liddell spoke with such suspicion and insistence in her voice. "I'm sorry but those are _my methods." _

Kingsleih looked offended with Liddell's tone.

"Very curious. But my wonderland was actually Underland to begging with. I just changed the name."

Liddell…she still doesn't find a difference.

"If you say so. But back to the mirror thing-"She was rudely interrupted by Kingsleih.

"Ah! Yes, you still haven't answered my question."

Liddell was surprised how this girl was so stubborn.

_Reminds you of someone don't it? _

She chuckled sarcastically. "_Your _question? Now what does that mean?!"

Kingsleih crossed her arms. Like a mother who is interrogating her child.

"It means the following. 'What are you doing in my mirror?' Can you answer it?"

She said with such pride it irked Liddell.

Liddell put her hands in her hips. The only way Alice Liddell could. With pride and dignity. And annoyance.

"Well I'm saying it again. _You _are in _my _mirror! I don't have to explain anything! Because I'm not in anyone's mirror. "

She stepped a few inches away from the place to rest upon the bed frame. "You see? I'm right at home."

There was a silence. While Kingsleih was stunned at Liddell's attitude.

"It's vice versa from what you are saying!" Liddell explained.

Kingsleih looked offended. "That is no reason to use that tone! You only get to make a first impression once."

Liddell went back in front of the mantel piece. Where the glass and the girl were. And she scoffed.

"I'm sorry. My manners have slipped away from me. That was no way to act."

Kingsleih seemed happy she admitted her "Wrong doings".

"I think we both just made an honest mistake."

Liddell sighed. Maybe of relief or exhaustion.

"But-"Continued Kingsleih. "I don't meet that much people too often… this is fascinating. Is it good to get to know each other?"

_I'm a loner thank you very much. _Liddell was tempted to say something insulting.

But she most not scare away the person.

"I know how it feels." She started. "But I think I'm better off alone." She leaned against the mirror. And fixed her black striped dress.

"You may be true. " Kingsleih accepted.

"Explain…" Liddell said curious.

Kingsleih hesitated on doing that.

"Well, I do have friends and people in wonderland-"

_Uggh, do not speak of cheesy things…Wait what?! _

"Like McTwisp, that's the white rabbit. And also Chessur. He's a Cheshire Cat. Have you heard of Cheshire cats?"

"Why of Course! Cheshire. That mangy cat…he tries to company me all the time. But Cat's are not known for altruism you know" Liddell said turning back face to face to Kingsleih.

"Hmm. There is also the hatter. He's a very dear friend of mine-"

Liddell interrupted. "So your wonderland has Hatters and Rabbits and queens and Cheshire cats too?"

"Why yes, but what do you mean with too?"

"It's almost like my wonderland… but my Cheshire cat has malice in his grin. The hatter isn't what I call a friend. "

Kingsleih gasped at her sayings. "And why not?"

Liddell turned to a frown at the memories. "Well, for starters, we have a complex relationship. He grew some hatred towards me and as much as it hurted I had to destroy him…"

Kingsleih looked concerned. "And what about the queen?"

"The white queen is very gentle. Or was for her kingdom destroyed and turned into a wasteland. She died with it."

"And the red one?"

"Don't get me started about that bitch. Macabre and disgusting creature. She is mostly the reason, or part of it, why wonderland got destroyed. She took advantage of my madness. And I'll never forgive her."

Kingsleih looked horrified. She couldn't believe how twisted this person was!

"It is definitely a different place than mine…" She assured.

Liddell nudged herself. "Well, hasn't yours been to bad times?"

Kingsleih sighed heavily. "Mine did have a war. But everything's at piece now."

Liddell smiled. "Sounds like the place I once knew…My wonderland is shattered. Dead to me…"

There was some dead silence for a moment.

"Don't you need weapons to defend yourself?" Asked Liddell like a child. Much like this whole conversation was.

"Well…no I already killed the Jabberwocky."

"So there is a jabberwocky?!"

"There was. But why the weapons?"

Liddell looked up like it was obvious. "Well for all the creatures that attack. My wonderland is pretty mad. There are insidious ruins…samurai wasp and cannon crabs under the sea. "

Kingsleih gasp a little at the description. _Does this girl gasp a lot! _

"Describe your wonderland in three words." She said.

"Mad, wasteland hell. But still full of wonders." Liddell replied.

"What made it so…like it is?"

Alice took a picture that was hanging from the wall. It showed Bumby with the orphans all gathered in a circle. Now that Alice notices it. They all have numbers hanging from their necks.

"Because a son of a bitch couldn't have mercy for a poor family." Alice's voice became harsh. As her own hands crippled and tore apart the picture with frame.

"And so decided TO BURN AWAY IT'S HAPPINESS AND LIFE AWAY FROM ME! BANISHING ME TO OBLIVION. FOR HIS OWN SELFISH REASON AND MADNESS!" She turned violent. And no matter if her hand bleeds she broke the frame and tore the picture in two.

Kingsleih was quite shocked at the action that took place. Backing away from the mirror.

"Is that all?" She managed to say. Voice trembling. "What do you mean is that all?!" Liddell screamed.

Kingsleih saw this only fury in her eyes. Something that grew farther than hatred.

Her eyes grew to a shade of red. Blood red. And Liddell began to cry. A banshee cry. Shedding crimson liquid out of her eyes. The background in Liddell's room began to become ashes. And soon a fire was born out of nowhere.

"What's happening?" Kingsleih gasped in horror. As Alice Liddell managed to grab her wrists. She passed and went through the glass as if nothing was wrong. And began to pull Kingsleih in.

"You have never witnessed true pain!" Liddell hollered. Her skin becoming a snow white color. And blood pouring down her eyes and mouth.

Kingsleih only yelped. As Liddell still grabbed her wrists in fury.

Yellow moon eyes appeared at Liddell's arms. The appearing with some white rarely human teeth. And suddenly a mangy bloody Cheshire cat Appeared.

More creatures appeared out of nowhere around the fire. One being a mutant figure full of tentacles. For hair and body.

"Off With Her Head!" It screamed. Mechanical sounds were chirping its way to Kingsleih's ears. And a mechanism as a hatter started to laugh manically.

"You are late for tea!"

More creatures appeared. Some were without doubt. Insidious ruin. And some UN recognizable.

Kingsleih yelp with all her might. AS Liddell hollered in pain. At last everything was freeze in time.

From zombie card guards to samurai wasps, Liddell's wonderland took over her visible room on the other side of Kingsleih's Mirror. All surrounded by fire. And a hysteria Alice Liddell.

Liddell whispered in Kingsleih's ear. "Welcome to my world…"

Then all the commotion took place as it was left off. And Liddell took one final pull and Kingsleih's wrists.

She passed through broken glass. All of them pinching and harshly caressing her skin.

And she was finally pulled in with pain and blood into Liddell's wonderland.

For better or for worse.

_We are all mad here…_

**So…what you think? It's my first Alice fan fiction. So it may not be the best one in the world. But tell me how I can improve it and I will. But at least this little part. I hope you enjoyed.**

**I got inspired by this One-Shot when I looked at an interesting image on the internet. It showed McGee's Alice pulling in Carroll's Alice (Or Disney's Alice) through a looking glass. And so I made this story. The story is entirely mine. But the picture I don't know who made it. And I don't own McGee's Alice or Madness Returns or Alice in wonderland. They belong to Carroll, Disney, Tim Burton and McGee. : 3**


	2. Chapter 2: where is my mind?

**Hello to everyone who has been waiting for this! I'm kind of excited I actually did this! I'll see as I go how it will turn out (the plot and all) …but your help will be mostly appreciated! **

**I didn't want to disappoint anybody since y'all seemed that you wanted more chapters so much! So I just did my best. So now officially this isn't a one shot…there's more madness to come!**

**And special thanks to **MewMewBlueberry **for giving me an idea for these next chapters. Your help is greatly appreciated! : 3 **

**Enjoy!**

_Where is my mind? _

Kingsley fluttered her eyes open to a new world. A world similar to her own…but not quite.

The horseflies and the river where alright. But there was a certain feeling in the air that didn't please her. Something was going to happen alright.

She started to take out some pieces of glass off her arms. Those pieces seemed to still be stuck from that little incident.

Oh, Kingsley wished she could find that "other Alice". There was no reason at all to pull her inside the mirror. That was intolerable! It was inappropriate.

_That girl has issues…_

She walked through the familiar, but not quite, wonderland. There was an eerie feeling, as we mentioned, and not even the beautiful scenery seemed to please her. Even if it was "wonderland" it didn't seem like the one back at home. There were some weird Asian monuments about and cards flying about, they formed a big kingdom up in the sky. Butterflies seemed to praise Alice and lift her up her feet with each jump.

She soon found herself in front a giant mushroom. Once she looked up an Asian version of Absalom was smoking a hookah, like always. His hookah was engraved with odd Asian symbols. Alice didn't know better if it was Japanese, Chinese or Korean, so she was better leaving it with "Asian".

"Absalom?" She said. Her voice echoed all through the place. The birds in the threes flew away, the butterflies disappeared from her side, and the skies turned gray as the cards fell down.

The caterpillar turned and gave a glare that, to Alice, read 'death'.

Alice frowned at the sight. And she decided she was going to run, as soon as the caterpillar grew his wings and with just one flap of the two, the whole scenery came crumbling down into disgusting remains. Flames came surrounding the whole scene; this reminded Alice of the past situation she was in back at home.

The fire ruined the trees, the mushrooms, and the whole place. The earth was shaking terribly and everything went falling down into oblivion. Caterpillar flying away, followed by the fire flames engulfing his body. He fell down in ashes.

Alice tried to shield away the whole scene by shielding away what was thrown at her, in the process covering her eyes. But she didn't expect she was going to be teleported to a new place.

"_You're just in time for tea!" _She heard a raspy voice cry out.

It was a tea party! Why of course! Who couldn't be as reliable as the hatter? Who else could help her get out of this hell whole?

Not him…

"Oh, Hatter!" She opened her eyes at a terrifying view.

The table was covered in blood, and the decorative elements were all gears or machinery tools. The tea pots all smeared with ooze and blood. It wasn't a good tea party really.

She heard cruel giggling and sounds of gears twisting and turning. She turned to see a not-so-merry hatter, his straight jacket smeared with the ooze of his new eye pot. He had a murderous grin spread across his green face. Some sort of controller was held tightly on his right hand.

"You're not the Hatter!" Yelled Alice.

He replied with a cruel insane laugh "_I'm not your Hatter!" _And he pressed the controller's button.

A big mechanism launched its way towards Alice, giant spider-like legs threatening to stab her chest.

Alice did some quick thinking and just jumped back away from the table. Without much defense mechanism in hand, she couldn't do much but run.

As if stepping back was a good choice, her torso and neck were grabbed by a slimy, meaty, bloody substance. Once she looked down, she was terrified by the sight of _tentacles _and flesh making yanking at Alice.

"No! This is a nightmare! It must be! It can't be real!" She struggled from the beast's grasp. "I NEED TO WAKE UP!"

"_Let us help you with that…" _ She heard the voice hiss in her mind.

As the beast yanked harder, Alice felt an excruciating pain in her torso, and she saw the hatter creeping up in front of her.

In his hands he held his cane. The tea pot that adorned the tip of the stick of wood lunched towards her face. And the beast yanked harder.

And everything went pitch black…

"_Well, you seem lost…" _ She heard a voice filled with malice say…

Alice Liddell looked up at the tree she stood under.

"Yes, yes I am. Who goes there?" She said since she saw nobody.

"_Hm, I see…now why are you looking? You silly girl…you should know me better than anyone…" _

Alice stood up and backed away from the tree.

"I think you're confusing me with someone else…"

"_I think not…you are Alice right?" _ A wide grin and cerulean eyes appeared before Alice, and then a tail and a body were added.

Alice stared at the replica of her mangy friend, "I am, but not the one you think I am. "

He floated next to her, "I'm afraid you're confusing me…you and Kingsleih might be one in the same..."

Alice gave him a spiteful look, "Do not compare me to anyone I knew for just an hour ago, I am Alice Liddell, not your blond friend. "

"Well, sorry if I insulted you. Now, it seems you are in the wrong wonderland, aren't you?"

Alice nodded, "Even though this wonderland is peaceful and reminds me of my past, it isn't mine. Do you know how can I get back?"

Cheshire grinned widely, "Oh, you so don't know me. Follow me; I will take you to the Caterpillar…"

"He's here?" Said Alice following the cat.

"Why of course, he is the supreme know-it-all of this wonderland. He knows everything..." Said the cat floating away…

**I think that's it for now. Sorry I took my time on updating it, I haven't had the time to rest lately! XD Review and tell me what you think about it! Does it do justice to the one shot? Should I continue? Any ideas for improvements? Any ideas for further chapters? I will credit you. **


End file.
